Hotels, motels and bed-and-breakfasts are constantly seeking a product to meet the commercial market needs and provide a competitive edge. One product for creating a competitive edge is a towel warmer that is used to warm a towel in a relatively short period of time. Various types of towel warmers have been proposed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,629 describes a towel warmer which is adapted to be suspended from a towel bar or other support and includes an electrical heating element which is mounted on the inner surface of a removable door in the bottom of the cabinet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,309 discloses an electric towel warmer including an inverted, U-shaped rack which extends upwardly from the bottom of the cabinet or housing and is adapted to support a towel to be warmed. An electric heating element having a sinuous configuration is mounted within the perforated rack. U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,146 describes a towel warmer having a cabinet formed of a pair of hinged sections. An electric heating element is located between the two sections of the cabinet and is covered by a fiber glass screen which acts to protect the towel support and the heating elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,610 shows a towel rack including a plurality of spaced parallel racks for supporting towels and heating elements located on either side of the heating chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,446 shows a towel warmer which incorporates a standard hair dryer. The outlet of the hair dryer is received within an opening in the lower end of the cabinet, and the heated air passes upwardly through a towel supported on a perforated divider shelf, with the air being vented through openings in the lid of the cabinet.